When Viktor Met Hermione
by Mirage79
Summary: Two part story of my version of when Viktor first met Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Originally posted on the Granger Enchanted website I thought I'd also post it here!)**_

She could feel him looking at her again. Hermione Granger resisted the urge to scowl as she tried to ignore him by opening another oversized book that seemed to dominate the table in front of her.

What was he _looking_ at? She thought furiously, shooting him a cold look. She met his dark glare before rolling her eyes at him and then turning her attention back to the open book.

For the last few days Hermione had been convinced that Viktor Krum had been staring at her. At first she thought it was because of Harry. EVERYBODY stared at Harry, hardly able to believe that The Boy Who Lived was in front of them. But he still stared at her even though Harry wasn't with her.

She then thought it was because of 'Pug-face" Pansy Parkinson. Hermione grimace at that thought. There were just SOME people in this world that you just did not get on with. And for her that was Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione had seen Pansy talking to Krum a couple days before. Her laughter sounding more like a banshee wail than anything else. She had seen Pansy point at her with a look of intense dislike and Krum had said something that had Pansy blushing. A grim sort of smile crossed Hermione's face. Whatever it was that Krum had said Pansy sure had left in a hurry after that.

Hermione bit back a groan as the familiar sounds of girls giggling broke through her thoughts. Right on time, she thought irritably.

"Excuse me, I sit here?" Hermione blinked at the deep voice. Raising her head Hermione found herself staring back into the very dark eyes of Viktor Krum.

"What?" she asked, resisting the urge to flinch at the irritated edge to her voice.

"Please I sit here?" he asked quietly, his dark eyes never leaving hers.

Hermione shrugged indicating the chair opposite her."Sure take a seat." She muttered determined to ignore him and the giggling group of girls that always seem to follow him where ever he went.

"Thank you." Instead of taking the chair opposite her, Krum pulled out the one beside her.

"You are Herm-own-ninny, no?" he asked, raising a dark brow.

"No, I mean yes. But it's Hermione." She corrected.

"My apologies." He murmured. "My English, not so good. But I am – learning to speak better." Still his eyes never left hers. There was something to be said about eyes so dark you could lose yourself in them. Krum had those sort of eyes. They almost seem to pierce through you, taking in every expression, every emotion. It was a bit disconcerting.

"I – ah. That's okay." She replied unable to look away. She was annoyed to find she was speechless. Then it happened. He smiled. The change was instant. His dark eyes lightened, the frown that always seemed so permanent between his brows disappeared and Hermione was surprised to see that Krum had dimples. Though very faint they were still dimples. She felt a faint fluttering in her stomach. She vaguely remembered her comment about him not being good looking. Man was she wrong.

"The papers say you are girlfriend of Harry Potter, yes?" he asked casually, ignoring the girls that sat a table away trying to get his attention.

"Yes! I mean no. We are friends. Just friends." She shrugged, pulling together her composure with a little difficulty. Krum nodded as if pleased with this bit of information."I vanted to ask you question." Krum said softly, tilting his head to one side.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she stared at him suspiciously."What?"

"I vanted to ask if you would teach me. To speak English properly. They say you are top student. I vant to learn from the best." He said earnestly.

For the second time in the space of 10 minutes Hermione was speechless. "You what?"

Krum sighed leaning his lanky body closer. On instinct Hermione leaned away from him.

"I vant to learn to speak English properly. I vant you to teach me. Vould you teach me? Please?" he asked.

"I – we – ah sure." Hermione found herself saying only to be rewarded with that beautiful smile again.

So the next few days had Hermione meeting Viktor – how she had changed from calling him Krum to Viktor so quickly she did not know – in the library every afternoon for about an hour. And she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

It wasn't him, Viktor was strangely polite, sometimes humorous and there were times Hermione would swear a strange light flickered in those dark eyes of his. He also had no sense of personal space. Whenever Hermione corrected him on a word, he would lean towards her, crowding a little too close, his eyes on her mouth as she framed the words, his own lips mimicking the words silently.

Maybe it was because Hermione was way too suspicious, but she had a feeling that there was more to her meetings with Viktor than he let on.

He was after all a competitor in the Triwizard tournament and she was one of Harry's closet friends. At the back of her mind she vaguely wondered if the only reason why Viktor wanted to get to know her was to see how Harry was doing in the next task.

"Vhat is it like, coming to Hogvarts?" Viktor asked her seriously, breaking her line of thinking.

"Good," she said automatically. "Actually better than good. I love it here. My parents are Muggles so before we got the letter I didn't even know that Hogwarts let alone the whole wizarding world existed."

Viktor nodded not at all surprised by her revelation about her parents. "My friend Andre, his mother was same. She died when both Andre and I vere small."

Hermione started in surprise remembering the dark-haired blue-eyed broad shouldered teen that she sometimes saw with Viktor. Who would've known, she thought. He had the arrogance and the confidence of a pureblood. A smile flickered across her face as she also remembered Malfoy kissing up to both Andre and Krum at the introduction dinner. She would so like to see Malfoy calling Andre a half breed and see how well he fared after the meeting.

"And he attends Durmstrang?" Hermione thought that Durmstrang only hosted Purebloods. Viktor shrugged.

"Only few know about Andre's parentage – is that the vord? –"at Hermione's nod Viktor continued. "– and Andre's father knows how to handle Karkaroff. Besides at Durmstrang not is all as it seems." He finished almost bitterly. Hermione blinked realising the enormity of what Viktor had just told her. Not too many people knew about Andre's parentage and yet Viktor had told her.

"Vhat is Vumvlevore like as a headmaster?" Viktor asked breaking the train of Hermione's thoughts. Hermione frowned at the question, shrugging.

"There is no one better." She answered honestly. "He is the best. Some say he's a bit – nutty, but he loves the students and the majority of the students love him. What about Karkaroff?"

Viktor's lips twisted as he glanced away."He is – tolerated." He said simply. "I like Hogvarts. The people, the teachers – they are nice. You have good friends, no?"

"Well, yeah. Harry and Ron are my best friends, have been since half way through the first year. And then there's Ginny and I suppose I can call Neville pretty close."

"And you and Harry. No more than friends."

Hermione scowled. How many times did she have to tell people? Lately that's all people wanted to talk about. Her non-existent romantic relationship with Harry. It was driving her crazy. That stupid Skeeter woman was to blame. "No me and Harry aren't more than friends."

Viktor nodded happily. "So you haff no boyfriend?"

Hermione's scowled deepened as she glared at him. "No I don't. There is no body I like – that way. Why the questions?" she asked irritably.

Viktor reached out and took her hands in his.

"I vant to make a convession." He said softly. A sense of dread touch Hermione as she stared at him through narrowed lids, tugging at her hand for him to release it. "I vant to ask you something, but was to – vhat's the vord – shy? To ask you straight avay."

"What is it?" she asked stiffly, giving up the tug of war with her hand and leaving it in Viktor's grasp.

"I vant to ask –" he took a deep breath. " – if you vould be my date to the Yule ball." He finished in a rush.

Hermione froze. Out of all the things in this world she had been thinking he'd ask her, this was not even on the list. She blinked and stared at him her mouth opening and then closing her mind blank "I vas vanting to ask you long time ago." He shrugged. "I did not haff the courage to do so. Now that I know you, haff talked to you, vould you like to go?"

Hermione stared at him, stunned. Viktor Krum, the 18 year old PUREBLOOD Bulgarian seeker, youngest ever to play in a Quidditch World Cup match was asking her Muggle-born Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball.

"Unless you are going vith someone else." He continued softly when she didn't say anything. Something close to hurt lingered in his eyes as he lowered her hands to the table. "I am sorry." He said stiffly. "I should not haff asked." He moved to get up, his face assuming its usual dark scowl.

"No wait!" Hermione said breathlessly, reaching out to grab his hand. "No I – we –"Hermione coughed past the lump in her throat. "Please. Viktor I – I would love to go to the Ball with you." She murmured softly looking up into his face.

The dark surly look disappeared as he collapsed back into his chair, that beautiful smile crossing his dark features one more time.

Hermione smiled back tentatively, only to realise that she was becoming addicted to that smile.


	2. Chapter 2

e didn't know what it was about her, but Viktor knew that if he wasn't too careful he could easily fall in love with Hermione Granger.

Maybe it was her intensity or maybe it was just her passion for what she thought was right. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't seem to care what people said or thought about her or maybe it was because unlike every other girl he ever met she was vying to get his attention.

Viktor wasn't delusional. He knew that the only reason most if not ALL the girls wanted to know him was because of WHAT he was more than WHO he was but with this one she didn't even give him a second glance. He knew that because he certainly gave her one.

He'd first notice her at the top box at the World Cup. He had just caught the snitch, losing the game by ten points. His face was in pain. His nose broken, AGAIN, and he had to do the customary greeting in the top box.

She had been there surrounded by people with vivid red hair and with the Boy who Lived. She looked at him curiously at first and then turned to the red headed girl beside her, completely ignoring him after that.

And he wasn't use to it. So of course it intrigued him.

Viktor tapped his foot impatiently his only outward sign of his inner turmoil. His mind entertaining the possibility that she would stand him up.

"She's pretty young, Viktor." His friend Andre had warned him earlier. "Really young. Karkarorff's not going to like his star pupil going out with a student from Hogwarts." Viktor snorted throwing his friend a look.

"Since when have you worried about what Karkaroff thinks anyway?" He replied in Bulgarian. "You're life's mission is to make his life miserable."

Andre had flashed him a wicked smile, shrugging broad shoulders.

"I'm just lucky father holds a whole lotta power, especially with me being a half-breed and all." His voice deepened into the rough tones of their headmaster. "Or else I probably would've been kicked out of school ages ago. But seriously –"he continued tugging at his collar, making a face at his reflection. "She's what? 14? That's quite an age difference."

Viktor shot him a dark look as he shrugged his massive coat on."It's not like I'm marrying the girl." He muttered. "I'm only taking her to the ball."

"I'm just saying. She's young, she's a student at Hogwarts and if the Papers are true she's more than a friend to this Harry Potter kid."

Viktor's scowl deepened. "She said they are friends nothing more, and I believe her."

Andre lifted broad shoulders as he shot him a look. "Just be careful my friend. You know Karkaroff. He can make things very – uncomfortable for you if you're not too careful." Andre warned.

With Andre's warning ringing his head Viktor had entered the great hall to wait for Hermione.

It is true that their age difference bothered him at first. But he couldn't seem to help himself. What _was_ it about her that held him almost captive? And then he saw her. There was almost a collective gasp as one by one people noticed her descending the stairs. He felt as if he had been sucker punched. The breath whooshed from his body as he just stared at her. He watched as her gaze ran over the crowd and lingered on Harry. He watched as Harry blinked up at her a welcoming smile crossing his face and then went to take a step towards her. Viktor felt his first lick of jealousy as she shot him a warm smile before her gaze settled on him and then Viktor lost all thought. She was … stunning, beautiful, enchanting. Her hair was now sleek, and tamed, rising in some sort of twist thingy that showed off her neck. Her robes were a different shade of blue and draped elegantly on her slim body. She glided towards him her eyes never leaving his.

Before he knew what was happening he was in front of her lifting her hands to his lips.

"You look – stunning." He greeted, smiling down at her. A faint blush tinted her honey coloured cheeks as she smile up at him shyly.

"Umm thank you." She said shyly. "You look – pretty good yourself." She commented softly her hand brushing the labels of his thick coat. Viktor felt his heart slam against his ribs at her casual touch.

Viktor was enchanted. Lifting her hands to his lips again, he could sense a faint hint of vanilla. His new favourite smell.

"Viktor, don't just stand there all night. Introduce us to your enchanting date." Viktor almost jumped at the highly amused feminine voice at his elbow. Turning he was greeted by the grinning faces of his cousin Natalia and Andre.

"Herm-own-ninny, this is my couzen Natalia. Her father and my father are brothers and her date Andre." He introduced reluctantly shooting his cousin and his best friend a surly look. "Natalia, Andre, this is Herm-own-ninny." Again he stumbled over her name, wanting to kick himself because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her name out right.

"Her – my - oh – nee." Natalia pronounced carefully, her dark eyes twinkling at Viktor as he glared at her. "It is good to finally meet you. Viktor has told me much about you." The taller girl held her hand out to Hermione a warm smile crossing her dark features.

"Thank you." Hermione replied softly shaking the other girl's hand. "Viktor has told me you have received an offer to join the Bulgarian Ministry. Congratulations." Natalia beamed at both Hermione and Viktor.

"Yes, yes. Thank you." "Hermione." Andre smiled at Hermione, bowing low and kissing her hand almost gallantly. Viktor resisted the urge to smack him in the head, instead deliberately taking her hand from Andre's and placing it on his own arm.

"Excuse us," Viktor said darkly, pointedly ignoring the grin his two friends shared. "Ve are needed in the hall." Inclining his head he turned on his heel and led Hermione into the hall.

It seemed as if Hogwarts had gone all out. The entire hall had been decorated with mistletoe and ivy crossed the starry black ceiling. The long house tables that had filled the room on previous days had disappeared, and in their place were about a hundred smaller lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. Viktor guided Hermione towards the Champion's table, ignoring the dark scowl Karkaroff was sending his way concentrating instead on the warm smiling face of the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was – different from what Viktor was use to in a headmaster. Warm and friendly even if he did seem as if he wasn't all there, Dumbledore was definitely respected by his peers and most if not all his students. Karkaroff was tolerated, by both the students and the faculty. And even though most did say Dumbledore was a little – eccentric he was undoubtedly one of the best wizards of his time, he was also the only one the Dark Lord feared. That alone earned him Viktor's respect. There was also always this playful glint in the old man's eye that was irresistible to ignore.

"Ah Miss Granger, Mr Krum welcome!" Dumbledore greeted standing with a wide smile.

"Professor." Viktor gave him a curt bow and still ignoring Karkaroff as he helped Hermione into her seat.

"Harry, Miss Patel." Dumbledore greeted, inclining his head to the couple behind them. Viktor felt his jaw tightened at the sound of Potter's name. It was ridiculous really, to be jealous of a kid that was almost 4 years younger than him, but he still didn't quite believe that his relationship with Hermione was completely innocent.

For one, she constantly talked about him and their red-headed friend, Roger, or Ronald or whatever his name was. It was always Harry this and Harry that. All Viktor knew was that he disliked this Harry Potter kid EVEN though he didn't know him.

"Great all the Champions and their dates are here." Dumbledore rumbled. "Let the festivities begin!" As the night rolled on Viktor's earlier revelation – about him falling in love with Hermione - seemed to be coming true. Never in his life had he felt as if he could talk all night to just one person. He had shared many secrets with Andre – and vice versa – but there had never been any _girl_ who he felt so comfortable with. She was so – different from the other girls he had gone out with. For one she actually listened to him. Waiting for him to finish what he was saying, patiently listening when he tripped over the foreign words and gently correcting him when he couldn't find the right ones.

Two she actually seemed interested in HIM, the person. Not the World Cup player, not the Bulgarian Seeker but him Viktor Krum, the 18 year old student attending Durmstrang. Asking about his parents, his family, what HE was interested in and talking WITH him and not AT him.

And finally three her focus was sorely on him. She wasn't looking around the room making sure that the other girls noticed who she was with, or even checking out the other guys in the room. Besides the one small smile she gave to the Potter kid – Viktor's lips almost twisted in amusement on how he had picked up Andre's words for Harry – her attention had never swayed from him. And as selfish as it sounds, Viktor loved it. Too many times, with too many girls it seemed as if for them Viktor was a showcase to show off to their friends about, or the prize that they had won at a carnival. A trinket to wear on their arm, to see who had the better boyfriend. And this – was a novelty. No pretences, no games just the two of them getting to know each other.

"Vould you like me to get you a drink?" he asked her, his mouth inches from her ear so she could hear him over the noise of the band.

"Please?" she asked, shooting him a relieved look.

"Vait here, I vill bring it." He ordered. Viktor strode quickly towards the refreshment table not wanting to be separated too long from Hermione.

"Ah Viktor!" Viktor scowled as Karkaroff appeared at his side, a forced smile on his darkly angular face. It was the kind of face you instantly mistrusted.

"Enjoying yourself, my boy?" his headmaster enquired in their native tongue. Viktor gave a curt nod, the muscle in his jaw ticking. "Ahh good, good! And your date, Miss – "he paused deliberately, a dark brow raised as he stared at Viktor.

"Granger." Viktor supplied coldly.

"Yes, yes Miss GRANGER – such an ENGLISH name – is she enjoying herself?" An intense look of dislike crossed Viktor's face as he stared at the other man.

"From what I can tell." He replied shortly.

"Well, why wouldn't she, huh?" Karkaroff laughed, slapping Viktor on the back, causing him to spill the drinks. "She's on the arm of the Durmstrang champion. And a World Cup player as well. What girl wouldn't enjoy it?" For the second time that night Viktor restrained himself from hitting someone. He knew what Karkaroff was getting at. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Be careful of the women, Viktor. Especially these English ones. Take it from me, the more famous the man, the more they want them. Take Potter for instance. She was going with him and then –" Viktor felt a tidal wave of anger engulf him as he gripped the glasses tightly. No one had the right to pass judgement on Hermione like that. Especially not Karkaroff.

"Enough." The glass in Viktor's right hand shattered as he turned glittering eyes on Karkaroff. "Do not finish that sentence." He ordered dangerously. Karkaroff blinked at the sudden violence in his star pupil's eyes, wisely backing off.

"Yes, yes indeed." Karkaroff rumbled, taking a step back. "But she is obviously different." He almost babbled. "Excuse me, I see someone I need to talk to." With that the Durmstrang headmaster left. Seething Viktor ordered another glass wiping his hand against his robes. There were times when he could honestly kill Karkaroff. He was a bumbling fool.

"Oi Vicky!" scowling Viktor turned his gaze towards the intruding voice only to be greeted with double vision. Eyes narrowing he watched as the two red-headed teenagers sauntered towards him, an identical grin crossing both their faces.

"Vat?" he snapped, glaring at them. Their smiles widened as they stared at him.

"This here is George," the one of the right declared, pointing to his brother.

"And this here is Fred." The mirror image imitated his twin. "Now we PROCLAIM- "

"Nice word, George."

"Thanks Fred. We PROCLAIM ourselves as honorary brothers to a certain young lady –"

"LADY?" his twin interrupted, scratching his head and looking at his twin.

"Yes, LADY, Fred." His brother said seriously, patting his twin on the shoulder.

"Oh okay." The other shrugged.

"– to a certain young lady that is in your acquaintance."

"Hermione Granger." The other twin supplied, nodding.

"And as her honorary brothers it is OUR duty to warn you to treat her good. That you treat her with respect." The original twin finished. Viktor blinked, feeling his anger ebb away as he stared at the comic duo. The funny thing was they both looked totally serious.

"See Hermione, as opinionated, loud-mouthed –"

"Bossy, stubborn, ANNOYING!" the other finished, ticking off the points with his fingers. "- as she can be." The other finished without missing a beat.

"It is our duty –"

"And the fact that other mother told us to."

"To look after her. And to warn YOU that if you try any funny stuff, or hurt her –"

"We hurt you." The both finished in unison. At the last statement all playfulness left them and Viktor found himself staring at two determined young men.

"Ok?" the one on the right asked in a hard voice. Viktor resisted the urge to smile as he nodded.

"Ok!" the one on the left crowed clapping him on the back.

"Now that we got our 'brotherly' duties sorted out, can you not mention this to Hermione, please? She literally kill us!"

Viktor's eyes narrowed and they adjusted to the darkness, his gaze falling on a familiar form. By the slightly stunned look on Potter's face and the mulish one from their red headed friend, obviously a brother to the red-headed twins, Viktor had a feeling that there had been an argument. And from Hermione's absence from the Hall she was still upset.

"Herm-own-ninny?" he called softly walking towards a lonely figure, he watched surprised as she scrubbed her face quickly before turning to face him. "Are you alright, Herm-own-ninny?" he asked, coming to a halt in front of her. Anger licked through him as he stared down at her damp face, her eyes misty with unshed tears.

"Fine' she said abruptly, turning slightly to wipe her face again.

"You do not look it. Tell me what is wrong, and I will fix it." He ordered.

"It was nothing. A misunderstanding. Nothing that won't take care of itself." She muttered. Viktor placed a gentle finger beneath her chin and tilted her head towards his. One could say that her eyes were a plain brown. This close, though, Viktor would swear that they were the colour of hot molasses, molten and burning, tinged at the moment with anger and a touch of hurt. And staring deep enough one would notice the flecks of deep gold flickering, those unforgettable eyes ringed with thick dark lashes.

"Herm-own-ninny?" he asked quietly, the deep timbre of his voice surrounding them both.

"It was nothing." She said stubbornly, refusing to tell him who or what had upset her. Sighing and forcing himself to not push her any further, Viktor smiled down at her.

"Fine." He stated, shrugging his shoulders, but still holding her chin captive. "Haff I told you, you look – beautiful tonight?" he asked softly his eyes never leaving hers. He felt rather than heard the hitch in her breathing.

"I – "she blushed her eyelashes fluttering nervously. "Yes thank you." She said breathlessly.

"I vanted to tell you again." He murmured softly leaning towards her, unable to stop himself. "That you are the most beautiful girl here." Hermione licked her lips nervously and Viktor found himself following the movement with his eyes. With his other hand Viktor captured her right one and lifted it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers.

"May I ask you one more question?" Hermione nodded. "Herm-own-ninny. May I kiss you?" he asked huskily, holding his own breath as he waited for her answer. Surprise darkened Hermione's eyes as they flickered from his eyes to his lips and then back again.

"Please?" he murmured leaning closer.

Slowly she nodded, her even white teeth capturing her lower lip. A slow smile crossed Viktor's face as he slowly bought her face closer to his. He paused a mere breath away, his eyes watching the play of emotion on her face. Nervousness, anticipation, wonder.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, giving her one more chance to back out.

"I'm sure." She whispered back, her lashes brushing his cheek as they closed. Viktor closed the gap, his lips lightly brushing hers. A mere whisper of a touch.

Swallowing the sudden lump that had formed in his throat he bent his dark head again, this time a little more firmly, his tongue touching the fullness of her lower lip. She tasted of mead from the Ball and innocence. He felt her jump at the first contact of his tongue and forced himself to stop there.

"Herm-own-ninny?" he queried, silently asking her if he should proceed or not. Hermione's hands had crept up to the front of his jacket, her fingers gripping them tightly.

"Viktor?" she asked dazed.

"I can stop if you vant." He murmured, preparing to take a step back. Her grip tightened slightly as she gave a small shake of her head. "No." she murmured back. For the second time that night Viktor felt his heart kick against his chest. Forgetting everything and everyone, Viktor bent his head to kiss Hermione, cupping her face with his large hands.

She opened so sweetly to him. Her kiss unsure yet eager.

Viktor resisted the urge to groan as she stepped into him, her hands holding on to his. Forcing himself to take it slowly he deepened the kiss.

His tall frame shuddered as her tongue touched his slightly, drawing back in alarm at the first contact but then meeting his again as he let her direct the kiss. Pulling together his rapidly waning self-control he lifted his head, pleased at small moan of disappointment she uttered.

"Ve should go back inside." He rasped rubbing his thumb against her slightly swollen lower lip.

"What – no – we ." she frowned slightly. "Why?"

"Because –" he sighed, taking a step away from her but still holding her hands. "It is getting late. Ve should not be out here alone." And your two red-headed friends will kill me if they knew about this. Not that Viktor was particularly afraid of them. He found it admirable that the two teens saw it upon themselves to look out for Hermione. And liked them because of it.

"Yes, okay." She murmured, lowering her head slightly.

"Herm-own-ninny, look at me." He said softly tilting her head towards his. "Ve are going in because, it is getting late. People are going to bed. And –" a smile tipped the corner of Viktor's mouth as he stared down at her. "Your two friends ordered me to take care of you."

"Two friends?" she asked confused. "Why would Harry and Ron –" Viktor felt his smile slip at the sound of Harry's name. "No. Two red-headed boys. Look the same."

"George and FRED?" she asked surprised colouring her voice. "Yes – Veasle twins."

"Wesley." She corrected automatically her eyes widening. "What did they say?" Viktor shrugged, the smile finding its way back on his face at her mortified expression.

"The varn me to treat you good." He chuckled as her eyes snapped with anger.

"They WHAT!"

"It is okay." He soothed, brushing his thumb against the high slant of her cheekbones. "They look out for you. That is good."

"Why of all the n – I'll kill them!" she muttered, taking a step back. Viktor chuckled.

"They look out for you because you are young. Younger than me. They are like brothers, they said. Hon – Honar –"

"Honorary." She supplied her eyes still narrowed.

"Yes – hon-o-rary" he pronounced. "– brothers. They said. They good. I like them."

"Yeah well don't like them too much, they probably won't be around long enough to get to know all that well." She said darkly. Viktor chuckled, taking her hand in his, he quietly led a fuming Hermione back into the hall, determined that one day, Hermione Granger was going to be Hermione Krum.


End file.
